L'envol des anges
by Rieval
Summary: Missing scène [plutôt intense, vous êtes prévenus]pour le chapitre 6 de ma fic’ La dernière danse.


**Titre** : _L'envol des anges_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R – GEN

**Résumé** : missing scène – plutôt intense, vous êtes prévenus – pour le chapitre 6 de ma fic' La dernière danse. C'est avant tout un exercice de style : faire ressortir l'angoisse du viol, sans décrire précisément l'acte lui-même. Oui, je sais, je pense à de drôles de choses pendant mes vacances (l'abus de mer turquoise et de soleil éclatant est dangereux pour la santé des auteurs de fanfic …)

**Disclaimer** : je suis encore en vacances, et lorsque je suis en vacances, j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plaît, et ça me plaît _énoooooooooormément_ de penser qu'ils sont à moi, na !

_Les longs voiles traînants des anges de la terre_

_Qui montent vers les cieux, sans fin, sans bruit, en une_

_Ascension dont l'essor tremble au clair de lune._

**_L' envol des anges (extrait)_**

**Fernand Gregh, (poète, critique littéraire) 1873 -1960**

**oOo**

Des doigts froids l'effleurèrent. Sa jambe d'abord, puis ses cuisses. Rodney frissonna et ferma les yeux, son poing agrippa l'oreiller.

Il s'était forcé à contrôler sa respiration dans l'espoir de donner le change, de _lui_ faire croire qu'il dormait encore. Mais bien sûr, cette pauvre ruse n'avait pas réussi. En fait, l'idée de faire l'amour alors que son partenaire n'était pas complètement réveillé semblait exciter encore davantage le mendécien.

_Faire l'amour_ ? _Partenaire_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il n'y avait ni amour, ni échange entre eux juste … juste … Les doigts se refermèrent violement sur un de ses mamelon coupant toute pensée rationnelle.

Rodney agrippa l'oreiller de toutes ses forces. Encore ? Pas déjà ? C'était trop tôt. C'était impensable. Demain ? Oui, c'est ça, demain soir ; d'ici là, il aurait le temps de … de faire quelque chose. Il avait chapardé une pommade sensée faire des miracles pour la cicatrisation. Demain … Les doigts s'étaient transformés en griffes et s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. C'était comme être dévasté par un animal sauvage.

Et ce n'était que le début.

Les doigts s'attardèrent une fois encore sur sa poitrine pinçant, tirant, laissant la chair meurtrie. Et puis Rodney sentit l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui changer de position. Un léger courant d'air frais caressa sa peau, signe que le mendécien venait d'enlever le drap qui les recouvrait tous les deux. Signe qu_'il_ était prêt.

Rodney enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Et attendit. Il était trop tendu, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se détende s'il voulait éviter que cela ne fasse trop mal, il le savait mais l'anticipation de la douleur et de _tout_ le reste était plus forte que la raison. La raison, cette complice de toujours lui échappait désormais totalement. Ses pensées ne parvenaient plus à s'enchevêtrer avec cette élégance, cette facilité qui faisait de lui un génie. Il ne savait même plus s'il était encore un homme, alors un génie ! Il était allongé sur le ventre mais intérieurement, il était roulé en boule comme un animal, une pauvre bête qui attendait l'attaque finale. Inéluctable. Et bien entendu, celle-ci fut violente et dévastatrice.

Rodney mordit l'oreiller. Il ne fallait pas qu'il crie. Le mendécien n'aimait pas ça. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre la première fois, à moins que cela n'ait été la seconde … oui, c'était ça. La première fois, la douleur avait été intense bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait pas vocalisée, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si son esprit avait été en plein raisonnement et que son corps avait attendu la fin de cette petite réflexion pour enregistrer la douleur, pour donner une sensation à l'acte physique. Bizarre … comme une espèce de détachement du corps et de l'esprit.

Bref, pas de bruit, pas de cris. Le bruit devait certainement le _déconcentrer_.

Rodney se força à prendre de petites inspirations, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le pire était à venir et mieux valait être prêt.

Et en effet,_ Il_ commença à bouger. Des mouvements lents d'abord, puis un rythme plus soutenu, pour revenir une fois encore à des mouvements lents. Chaque coup de rein était comme un coup d'épieu, l'angle particulièrement douloureux, la sensation d'entrée sortie, quasi insoutenable. Et puis, il y avait le bruit. Celui de la chair claquant contre la chair, des gémissements rauques, de ses propres pleurs étouffés, de ses cris hurlés dans les draps.

Enfin, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, signe de sa prochaine délivrance. Le corps du mendécien retomba lourdement sur son dos, bloquant un moment sa respiration. Il y eu encore un ou deux mouvements puis une dernière brûlure. Cette fois Rodney se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier. Il respirait comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres et pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner sur ses tempes, glisser sur ses joues et se mêler aux larmes qui se trouvaient là. Entre ses cuisses, il sentait aussi quelque chose couler.

Rodney remonta doucement ses genoux vers sa poitrine et enserra ses jambes de ses bras mais deux mains le remirent fermement sur le dos. Elles caressèrent un moment ses joues, ses lèvres, puis le mendécien se pencha vers lui et lécha ses larmes. La langue s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres, prenant soin de sucer tout le sang qui avait coagulé là.

_Des larmes et du sang pour dessert_.

Rassasié le mendecien rabattit le drap sur leur deux corps et l'enlaça. Rodney ne bougeait pas. Lorsque la respiration de l'homme prit un rythme régulier indiquant qu'il s'était endormi, Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers la baie.

Il ne vit tout d'abord que son reflet. Et il ne reconnu pas l'homme qui le fixait. Rodney avait toujours été quelqu'un de massif, doté d'un corps compact. Il aimait ça, c'était un peu comme être ancré sur la terre, la sensation d'être suffisamment lourd pour y laisser son empreinte. Et puis, il se sentait « un », sans division, sans rupture. Un corps, une masse. Il était _terrien_ au sens _terrestre_ du terme mais pas l'homme qui le dévisageait. Cet homme était _fracturé_. C'était dans son regard, dans son visage, dans son corps … des lignes de fractures. Des dizaines, des centaines, sans doute plus. Et rien ne pourrait les ressouder. Certainement, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il se brise complètement. Et comment pourrait on recoller les morceaux d'un tel puzzle ? Chaque pièce était si minuscule qu'une fois cassée, il serait impossible de les réassembler. Rodney ferma les yeux et se força à regarder au-delà cette image kaléidoscopique de lui-même, à regarder dehors.

La lune unique d'Atlantica projetait sa lumière sur les eaux calmes de l'océan baignant la Cité dans un halo bleuté. Rodney sourit.

C'était son dernier rêve, son plus grand rêve. Voir un jour s'élever la Cité au dessus des flots, voir les reflets de la lune jouer sur les tours pointant vers l'espace. Un jour, oui, un jour, il la ferait voler. Pour ça, il lui fallait de la puissance. Des E2PZ, en principe … mais grâce aux mendeciens, ils allaient avoir accès à une autre source d'énergie. Il faudrait plusieurs générateurs bien sûr mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, ça valait le coup de ... Il essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de la main.

Un jour, la Cité prendrait son envol et Rodney McKay disparaîtrait avec elle.

**Fin !**

**Poème de Ferdinand Gregh :**

L'ombre est bleue et la nuit palpite d'ors tremblants  
Dans l'azur, on croit voir flotter des voiles blancs  
Qui frémissent au souffle onduleux du mystère.

Les longs voiles traînants des anges de la terre  
Qui montent vers les cieux, sans fin, sans bruit, en une  
Ascension dont l'essor tremble au clair de lune.

N'entends-tu pas dans l'infini, battre leurs ailes ?  
Les étoiles, au chant des sphères éternelles,  
Palpitent dans le vent de ces ailes rythmées,

Qui lentement, parmi les ombres embaumées,  
Et le soleil immense et bleu de toutes choses,  
Eventent le silence et font pâmer les roses.


End file.
